<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>안개 by ateez_minki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856810">안개</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateez_minki/pseuds/ateez_minki'>ateez_minki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Fluff and Angst, No Smut, Reader is a vampire, Vampire Ateez, ateez are vampires, idk what this is, please read lmao, theres probably blood mention, vampire kingdom, very fluff, yunho do be kinda cold tho, yunho is a king</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateez_minki/pseuds/ateez_minki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“내 시야를 다 가려도 널 느낄 수 있다면 난 괜찮아 I want you to be make me sure 내 불안을 걷혀줘 깜깜한 이 어둠 속에 빛이 보여도 금방 흐릿해져 다시 발걸음은 제자리 또 길을 잃고 방황하는 손 잡고선 안아줘 내 나침반은 네 속삭임 아주 오래 돌아간다 해도 곁에 머물러줘 계속 확신이 없는 난 길을 몰라 네가 없인 alley cat 처럼 비바람 몰아치면 해가 뜨겠지 이 안개도 걷히면 밝아지겠지”</p><p>Jeong Yunho, the royal vampire of twilight. He tries to get Y/n’s attention but he fails a lot. that’s when he has to get married and Y/n is ended up picked by his mother. Y/n doesn’t like it and tries to protest but Yunho slowly tries to let her understand what happens if she doesn’t marry him.</p><p>“you either marry me or get killed by your own parents. it happens to anyone who rejects marrying a royal. think wisely instead.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>안개</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jeong yunho finally meets y/n.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this isn’t edited!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the leaves fall onto the ground as y/n got back from working out. she left her house early in the morning and returned at five. the house was quiet, only the pants of her golden retriever was heard. she just went to her room to charge her phone. she undressed her body and grabbed her towel on the door. she walked in the bathroom connected to her room and put the towel on the counter. y/n turned on the shower and made sure it was warm. the young woman stepped into the shower and the water heated her body. she was cold from taking over her hoodie while working out and running with her dog, yuyu. she washed her body with the bar of soap given to her from her friend. she shaved as well, making sure her whole leg was also shaved. she then washed her hair. after washing out all the soap in her hair, she turns off the water and gets out. she grabbed the towel from the counter then left to go to her room. y/n dried herself off and got the school uniform on. she packed her laptop, laptop charger, phone charger, pencil case, science textbook, math textbook, and her others, school work, blinder, two books, and the three notebooks she needed. it was a lot but she carried one of her books and her phone in hand. then her pencil case in the pocket of her hoodie. she fed her dog and made sure he eaten it all. she ate him food for lunch as well. he knew it was for lunch so he left it alone. she gave him water and then left for school.</p><p>she needed to catch the bus and then walk to the school. she walked at a bus stop, soon the bus came and she sat down at a window seat. she had her airpods in and she just listened to music.</p><p>“<span class="s1">Who you who am I </span><span class="s1">Tell me who you who am I </span><span class="s1">Let me know, who you who am I </span><span class="s1">Tell me who you who am I </span><span class="s1">Who you who am I </span><span class="s1">Where we go </span><span class="s1">Where we are </span><span class="s1">What we wanna say </span><span class="s1">Here we go </span><span class="s1">Here we </span><span class="s1">We just wanna take you there </span><span class="s1">Where we go </span><span class="s1">Where we are </span><span class="s1">What we wanna say </span><span class="s1">Shine new day </span><span class="s1">Shine new day </span><span class="s1">We just wanna take you there” the lyrics shouted into her ears. this song was amazing to her, not many people listen to them, but she does. she loves this group, but no one knew their faces. they were a faceless group but made such good music.</span></p><p>the bus stopped and she got up to take her leave. she thanked to bus driver and left to get to school. she was going to arrive pretty early as well. she walked her way to school and saw her friend waiting for her.</p><p>”Y/N!!” she says.</p><p>“hey adaliya...” y/n was soft spoken yet she walked with confidence. she didn’t want her shyness to ruin the way she walked.</p><p>”are you okay? do you need chocolate?” adaliya panicked a little at the way y/n looked too soft spoken.</p><p>”food.” y/n’s fangs were coming out and adaliya ran with her to the cafeteria. they got inside the school and people couldn’t see y/n’s fangs. they were marked...the red and white fangs. her fangs were white but blended into a deep red color. she had her mouth covered. when a vampire is marked with this. they have to marry a royalty. y/n didn’t want that, so she kept them hidden. adaliya got her a blood bag and y/n immediately started drinking. it was a sweet flavor but a little salty. this person was someone who cried a lot. y/n finished her bag and she felt her fangs go away. she threw the bag away and bumped into someone tall.</p><p>“i’m sorry!” she bowed and tried to leave.</p><p>”you...you’re,” she looked at the male vampire...jeong yunho. he was startled, her when he started talking.</p><p>“i’m what?” y/n asked. yunho said nothing and kept walking. <em>did he figure out i’m marked? </em>only time will tell. he needs to find a wife soon anyways. y/n walked back to adaliya, where another person joins them. it was sooyoung. sooyoung was someone else apart of the group. a growl was heard from adaliya, yunho was coming near them. y/n saw why adaliya was growling. it was his whole coming towards them.</p><p>”which one of you are marked?” wooyoung asked them rudely.</p><p>”none of your business mutt.” adaliya growled at him. werewolves and vampires went to this school, wooyoung was a werewolf. adaliya was both a vampire and werewolf.</p><p>”her, it’s her. shes the marked one.” yunho points at y/n. san went towards her and opened her mouth. immediately, she grabbed her and put her on the floor, hissing. </p><p>“don’t worry girlfriend. i’m just checking.” san said to her. y/n panicked at him and got off. yunho stepped towards her, he picked her up and put her over his shoulders. the other girls went along with them because they did not trust no royalty with their best friend.</p><p>”mr. jeong put me down. we have class today. i do not want bad attendance.” she says, she didn’t actually care about her attendance, she just walked to leave. hongjoong had y/n’s backpack with all her stuff so y/n didn’t need to worry about that.</p><p>”i can’t. you’ll be my bride,” he was saying it so bluntly like it was nothing. y/n froze and realize she couldn’t get away with this. she didn’t like it but she had no choice but to continue on being on his shoulders.</p><p>”don’t worry little one. we will be back before class starts.” seonghwa says to her, he gently touched her face and she felt warmth from him. she fell asleep and didn’t make any fuss for yunho.</p><p>”mother she’s the one.” he says as he enters her office. his mother looked at him, wondering what he means. then she realized.</p><p>”ahh she was the marked vampire that goes to our school.” sooyoung looked at them confused. sooyoung was a werewolf and didn’t know anything about vampires.</p><p>”marked vampires are very special. they are stronger than regular ones. they have beautiful babies and can give every baby they give birth to the mark. the mark is their fangs. they are a pearly white at the top blending into a deep red. these vampires are been thought to been extinct. they rely in one clan, the l/n clan. which is y/n’s clan.” yunho’s mother, the principal says to the young kids. y/n was starting to wake up and got scared when she saw mrs. jeong in her face.</p><p>”hey honey, can you show me your fangs?” mrs. jeong says to the young vampire. y/n nodded and her fangs started to come out. when they were out. mrs. jeong noticed how beautiful they are.</p><p>”she needs a mate, soon. yunho you’re her mate too. show me the mark on your fangs.” mrs. jeong says to him, yunho’s fangs also come out.</p><p>”you two have the same mark right there on your fangs. you both are mates. you need to be near yunho until you are married so you aren’t in pain. the marriage will happen in about two weeks from now. i suggest yunho, because y/n lives alone. you’ll be going home with her now. i will tell the butler to drop off clothes at y/n’s house.” yunho nodded and y/n was confused. <em>was that why she has been getting more hungry lately?</em> it was that she hadn’t been near her mate? y/n walked out with yunho. yunho took her to class and then went to his. on the back of y/n’s mind was yunho and how he was her mate...</p><p>the school day went by fast and yunho picked up y/n from her class. y/n just kept walking to the bus stop to get to her house. the bus soon arrives and she gets on with yunho. she pays for both of them, yunho sits next to her. y/n just listens to music and watches the nature outside. the sky was getting dark. soon the bus came to a stop too quickly. the bus stopped for someone. y/n didn’t pay attention to it until that person was her ex. she covered her face and kept listening to music. yunho lays his head on her shoulder and she froze. her ex looked at her but didn’t know it was her until he got a good look at the backpack. her ex was going to cause something and she knew it. yunho was holding her and his backpack. yunho falls asleep on her shoulder, y/n slowly grabs their backpacks from his arms so he can get somewhat of a good rest, though he wasn’t actually sleeping. he wanted to see what she did.</p><p>”y/n? is that you?” her ex say in front of her.</p><p>”yeah...” she didn’t want to talk to him. yunho felt her tense up.</p><p>”who’s that next to you?” he asked her.</p><p>”oh he’s a friend,” she says and hopes he can leave her alone.</p><p>”oh, tell me how you’ve been!” he says. y/n was tired and she wanted to sleep now.</p><p>”i’m good,” her answers were short and simple. her ex didn’t like them but the bus came to her stop.</p><p>”yunho, yunho, wake up.” she says and yunho wakes up. he takes their backpacks from her and they thank the bus driver. her ex also ends up getting out too. yunho was getting protective because he didn’t like how she was tense around him.</p><p>yunho made sure they were a safe distance away from him. y/n noticed it and hurried to lead yunho to her apartment. her ex slowly lost track of her and they got to her apartment safely. y/n unlocked the door and she went inside with yunho taking off their shoes. her dog came up to her.</p><p>”hello my baby. are you hungry yuyu?” she asked her dog. yunho wondered if that was the dog’s name or was it his nickname. but soon realized it was the dog’s. yunho saw the living room and the kitchen.</p><p>”where am i staying?” yunho asked y/n. yuyu ran up to him and yunho immediately smiled to pet the golden retriever. </p><p>“the guest room.” when yunho went inside of there. nothing was there. he went inside of y/n’s room and saw the two boxes there. y/n was making her dog food and for them. she gave yuyu his dog food and continued to make yunho and her food. yunho grabbed the boxes to move them into the guest room and he did it.</p><p>everything after that was a blur and yunho just remembers eating then going to sleep in the guest room. instead he was in y/n’s room. y/n didn’t want to wake him up so she studied as much as she could and then she went inside her bed with yunho, her back facing him. yunho’s arms wrap around her and they fell into a deep sleep, the night slowly going into the morning</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>